Shrek/Quotes
Quotes [first lines] Shrek: {voice over} Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess. [the book page is flipped over] But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort, which could only be broken by love's first kiss. [the book page is flipped over again] She was locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon. [another book page is flipped over] Many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed. [the book page is flipped over once again] She waited in the dragon's keep, in the highest room of the tallest tower, for her true love, and true love's first kiss. [a green hand rips out a page and closes it] Like that's never gonna happen! What a load of... [A sound of toilet flushing is heard, then Shrek comes out of the toilet, as the song "All Star" begins to play.] ---- Ogre Hunter #2: There he is. Let's get him! Ogre Hunter #1: Woah, hold on! Do you know what that thing can do to you? Ogre Hunter #3: Yeah, it'll grind your bones for it's bread! Homer: [chuckles] Well actually, that would be a giant! Now, ogres - oh, they're much worse. They'll make a suit from your freshly peeled skin! They'll shave your liver, squeeze the jelly from your eyes! Actually, it's quite good on toast. Ogre Hunter #4: [waving the torch at Shrek] Back, beast! Back! I warned you! [Shrek licks his fingers, extinguishing his torch.] Right. Shrek: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!!! [waits until the villagers have stopped screaming] [silence] Shrek: This is the part where you run away. [This made the villagers and hunters run away.] Yeah. [laughs] And stay out! [reads a poster] Wanted: Fairy Tale Creatures. ---- Baby Bear: [crying] This cage is just too...small. ---- Pinocchio: I'm not a puppet. I'm a real boy! [grows nose] Captain: 5 shillings for a possessed toy. Take it away. ---- Captain: [to old lady] Right. That's good for 10 shillings if you can prove it. Old Lady: [removes rope to Donkey] Hey go ahead, little fella. Captain: Well? Old Lady: [laughs] He's just really nervous. He's quite a chatter box. Captain: That's it. I've had enough. Guards! Old Lady: No. He does. [moves Donkey's lips] I can talk. I love to talk! I'm the talkiest damn thing you ever saw. Captain: [annoyed] Get her outta my sight. Old Lady: No no, I swear! [a cage of Tinker Bell landed on Donkey's head, making him fly] Donkey: Hey, I can fly! Peter Pan: He can fly! Three Pigs: Donkey's flying! Captain: He can TALK! Donkey: That's right, fool. And I'm a flying, talking donkey. Might've seen a housefly. Maybe even a superfly. But you ain't never seen a donkey fly. [notices running out of gravity] Uh-oh. [lands on the ground] ---- Shrek: [tries to eat a piece of his food, but slams it] I thought I told you to stay outside! Donkey: I am outside! ---- Shrek: [saw the Fairy Tale creatures bursting into Shrek's swamp while having dinner] What are you doing IN MY SWAMP? [echoes the word "swamp" loudly] [The three fairies rush inside the tent. The two gnomes make a perfect hiding place by the tree. This made Shrek a little livid.] Shrek: All Right Get Out All of You! [a green fairy flies him as the dwarves rush back into the house] Hey! No, no, no, not there! Not... there! Category:Pixar Movie Quotes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki